This invention relates to methods for navigating through computer based map systems and more specifically to non-text based systems which present the information by physical layout and shape and by relation to geographic landmarks.
Traditional maps in both paper and electronic form are well known. They provide information on routes and locations. They perform best in situations where the user knows the starting and destination locations and is seeking a route.
Where the user is unsure of the destination location, maps are often supplemented by an index to assist the user in locating the position of a street address on the map. In electronic form, this may include a search capability based on the address. This search capability may include the option of searching for a business (or personal) name.
These traditional approaches are of little help where the user has neither the name nor the address but knows the general location. This situation is relatively common. The user may have been told xe2x80x9cThere""s a bicycle shop on Main Street, 3 or 4 doors north of 1st.xe2x80x9d This may be sufficient to locate the shop, but insufficient to obtain an address or phone number in order to contact the shop. A similar situation occurs when the user has seen the business on a previous visit: xe2x80x9cWhen I went to the hardware store in the strip mall on Broadway, I noticed a music store next door. . . xe2x80x9d Again, there is no direct method for identifying the store. There is a need for a method of navigating a map which would allow a user to identify a store (or other entity) by its physical location or proximity to an intersection, other store, or physical landmark.
Traditional approaches are also weak where the user wants to determine what stores are available in a general or specific location. This often occurs where a user has an appointment in a particular location and wants to combine this trip with shopping or needs to purchase a particular item before or after the appointment. There is a need for a map navigation method which will help the user identify the stores which are in the area of a specific location. This may be the immediate vicinity or perhaps several blocks or even miles away.
A similar situation occurs where the user wishes to identify stores along a particular route. This may be a route which the user will be driving and is looking for a particular type of store or the may be a route which was already traversed and the user wants to identify a store which was seen during the drive. There is a need for a method of navigating a map which allows the user to move along a street or road, jumping from one cluster of stores to another, or perhaps from intersection to intersection, while searching for a store of interest.
The above identified needs should preferably be satisfied by an automated system which can be made available either on a single computer or widely distributed via the Internet or other network. Preferably the navigation method should make significant use of visual and graphical cues and techniques to minimize the need for textual input and minimize language barriers. Preferably this navigation method should include the ability to zoom in and out to various levels of resolution while searching. At some level, the method should be capable of presenting detailed information about a particular store or business such as name, address, telephone numbers, hours of operation, etc.
The present invention is directed to a method of presenting and navigating interactive maps by relying on physical location and layout information rather than text based tools.
According to the invention there is provided a map showing the layout of a shopping center (or other complex), the layout of the stores within the center, and a link from each store to a detailed description page for that store.
According to an aspect of the invention neighborhood maps are provided which encompass and link to the shopping center maps. Regional maps which encompass and link to the neighborhood maps may also be provided. At either, or both, levels, the depiction of the lower level may represent the layout of the shopping centers and their location to assist visual identification.
According to another aspect of the invention navigation symbols may be provided to provide easy movement to adjacent maps of the same level.
Further in accordance with the invention symbolic labels may be used on any of the levels to indicate the type of business in a store without requiring a text description.
Still further in accordance with the invention, text based search capability may be provided as a supplement to allow searching by such characteristics as street name, business name, address, type of business, etc.
The advantages of such a method are that a user can locate a particular store through the use of location and layout information even if the address or even street is unknown. The user can move along a street or jump to adjacent maps in order to broaden the search. The user may zoom in and out to trade resolution for the size of the area displayed. When a store is located, detailed information can be obtained to verify the selection or to allow the store to be contacted or visited.
The above and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear from the detailed description of a specific illustrative embodiment thereof, presented below in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.